Lupin's Verse
by sUndaNce1
Summary: Little bits of peotry... i was really thinking about Remus, and just starting to type away. It might be weird, but its my first Remus Fic. Its just Remus thinking alot.


Lupins Verse Jeremy Normal Jeremy 3 322 2001-11-09T11:58:00Z 2001-11-09T11:59:00Z 2 1340 7638 63 15 9380 9.2720 

A/N: My first Remus fic…be nice! Those little bits of poetry are from Shakespeare. Remus strikes me as a guy who thinks a lot…don't ya think? He can't keep in touch with James, nor Sirius, and I doubt he'd want to keep it touch with (shudder) Peter. I think this is my best fic ever, I loved it so much I kept adding bits on! Hope you love it too.

I am hurried out. As fast as anyone has been hurried out before. Hardly anyone knows what I am. And it will stay like that. No one will know what I am. No one.

Because to them, I'm just a boy. Not just a boy, but a wizard. They pass me in the hallways of Hogwarts and think, 'oh, he's just a boy who needs sleep and new robes.'

I do need sleep. But I don't need sleep. I sleep well. I share a dorm with 4 other lively boys. Two of them are up till around midnight, but they have consideration for others. I am equally the quietist one. While the other's talk about werewolves and vampire, banshees, grindylows, everything unimaginable, the colour from my face drains.

I am one of them. Not one of the boys. One of the things they talk about. I am a boy. But I'm not a boy.

I leave people guessing. They guess why I am so tired, why my robes are constantly in a state, where I go every month. To me that is a huge clue. To them, it's weird.

_Now o'er the one half world, Nature seems dead, and wicked dreams abuse the curtained sleep. Witchcraft celebrates Pale Hecate's offering's, and withered murder, alarmed by his sentinel wolf. Whose howl's his watch, thus with his stealthy pace, with Tarquin's ravishing strides, towards his design,_

_Moves like a ghost._

There are two pains. A pain of transforming, a pain of friendship. I have no friends yet. You are probably wondering, Why don't I just tell people? I cannot. It will scare what very little friendship's I have left away. Some will laugh, some will grin, some will shrug, some will cower, some will run away screaming "don't eat me." 

I am taken away to a little house in Hogsmeade. Villagers will hear cries and screams of pain over and over once a month. Sirius Black and James Potter will grin at each other and try to find some way in and meet a violent ghost.

They will meet no ghost. But a werewolf. They will not know it is me, but they will know it is a werewolf. They'll grin more, prod me with sticks till I snap with anger at them. Then they will run fearing for their lives, but soon after, they will try to get back in. This will never happen of course, because Sirius and James are clever. And that's what drags my attention to them. They can be stupid, immature, silly but most of all clever.

And all though they are silly, they have common sense to run when they see a werewolf.

Sirius'll walk around with a grin on his face scaring everyone. He is the prankster of Hogwarts, and when he grins at you, you run. Sirius is not a bully. He is nice, understanding, and able to put a smile on people's faces.

James is quite the opposite. He can be much more mature than Sirius at times. When enough is enough, he stops. However, Sirius continues to make it worse. James is not serious, serious like his appearance. Nothing can stop him from playing a prank alongside Sirius.

And then there's Peter. Peter was being bullied by other's so Sirius and James stood up for him. He has been their friend ever since. Peter is quiet and thinks about 5 times before playing a prank.

But there's someone missing. I never knew that, that I was the missing one.

What are these? So withered, and so wild in their attire, that look not like th'inhabitants o'th' earth , and yet, are on't?

So now I am a 'marauder'. Our friendship is like a sticky, extra sticky, bandage that will forever stick no matter not. But it's me that will be able to peel the bandage off. If I dare tell them, immediately, they'll leave me. Immediately. So I now have one pain. Transforming. But if I tell, I'll have two once more.

So I tell my friends, my mother is sick and I need too see her every month. They cast a weary eye over me, shrug and continue doing whatever. 

Until one day, clever Sirius Black and James Potter, found the truth out.

**"Remus we need to talk to you." James said sympathetically and a gentle look on his face. I glanced quickly at Sirius, he was fuming. I knew they had found out the truth.**

**Sirius took over from there. He shoved me onto a chair roughly and prodded a finger into my chest.**

**"We KNOW what you are. Why didn't you tell us?" He snapped. I glanced behind me. James was holding my shoulder's down trying to look fierce and angry.**

**"I…I thought you might…"**

**"Leave you?" James supplied. I nodded glumly.**

**"Just cos you're a werewolf?" Sirius said aspirated. "No way! We're marauders! We stick together!"**

**I glanced at him. He was grinning. I slapped myself mentally, Sirius was a good actor.**

**"We have something to make it better." James said letting go of my shoulders. A rat scurried under the door at that moment. Sirius picked up the rat. **

**"This," He paused to grin, "Is Peter."**

**"Wha-? Are you feeling okay Sirius?" I smiled. Sirius rolled his eyes.**

**"Course I'm okay. Im being serious."**

**"You are Sirius." James grinned. Sirius glared at him.**

**"Fine then! Peter, prove it!" He set the rat down. Then I saw it, the rat began to grow, limbs protruding from this tiny rat. There stood Peter, grinning.**

That's where it all began. It plays in my memory over and over like a movie. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs were born shortly after wards.

**When the night has come, when the night has come an the land is dark, When the night has come, when the night has come an the land is dark,  And the moon is the only light, and the moon is the only light, we shall see. A big black dog sang in our heads.**

**Shut up Sirius. A stag lifted its hooves and thumped the ground impatiently.**

**No, keep going. I like that song. A tiny rat wriggled it's whiskers. **

**Peter! James and I cried.**

Not only did they make my transformations bearable, but the best times of our lives. Earlier I said I had two pains…well I lost them both when Moony and the others stepped into my life. There is no friendship like a friendship that lasts. It lasted all through our years, never did we fight. I would die to have that friendship back. Because now, I transform alone. It is enough to make a grown man cry, and they are…tears of pain. Because when everything is lost, your soul looses you. Like our said, our friendship was like a sticky bandage. It stuck for as long as we were together. I didn't scratch it off, but the power of evil did.

We were as twinned as lambs, that did frisk i'th' sun, and bleat the one at th'other. What we changed, was innocence for innocence. We knew not the doctrine of ill-doing, no, nor dreamed that any did. Had we pursued that life, and weak our spirits ne'er been higher reared. With stronger blood, we should have answered heaven with "Not guilty", the imposition cleared, hereditary ours.

One man is rotting in his grave, one in his cell, and one…well one should rot in hell. Life is a roller coaster, twists and turns at every bend. The four marauders life took  an unbearable twist, because now, everyone has fallen out of the cart. Now I transform alone, James is gone, Sirius has no one to turn to in his cold cell. He said "We are marauders, we stick together." No one can free him now, everyone and everything is lost. I know Peter did it. And although I doubt it sometimes, Sirius would never ever do something like that. It would be a cold day in hell before Sirius did that. 

If Sirius was too be released, it would be too late. It was sweet while it lasted. That sweetness will linger in our minds forever. Everyone's life has changed, it will never be the same. We will never be the same. I have more than two pains now, and I'm sure, Sirius is feeling them too.

Remus put down his quill, smiling slightly at the empty ink pot. He sighed and starred out the window until an owl delivered a newspaper. He opened it up too see a familiar face. The face was waxy white, he had long matted black hair, a starved face, starved eyes. Sirius Black was a mess, his life was a mess. Remus shook his head, he had made it even worse. Half of him agreed, one half disagreed, one half understood, one half misunderstood.

And what would have been, once, one of the best days of his lives, is now gone. 

A werewolf howled, a newspaper resting under his paws. It thought as it looked at the bright moon, which once bought out 4 animals into the night.

Good morrow, masters put your torches out. The wolf has preyed, and look, the gentle day, before the wheel of Phoebus round about, dapples the drowsy east with spots of grey…

A/N: I wanna get something straight, I made up a character, Aphrodite Black, and so did someone else. My friend said she had copied me, but she was a member LONG before I was. But if you think I copied the author Aphrodite Black's character (Aphrodite Black) I didn't. I was talking to my friend on ICQ and there's a girl on my list called Aphrodite. Since we were talking about HP I thought she fat in nicely. I wrote a fic of her but ive never posted it. This is the truth, I swear it. You don't have to believe it, but I just had to get it off my chest.

Oh, and don't forget to R/R.


End file.
